Marks of the Past
by TwilightWolf13
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, but for short Bella. My brother is dead and I'm abused again by 5th foster care owner. All the rest were like this too.I have a son,Caleb-Dean Antony Swan, Dean for short.How will I keep him hidden? Charlie will beat him too if he finds out. How am I suppose to live like this? How much can I go through? Charlie-OOC. ALL HUMAN! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.
1. Bad thoughts

Sometimes when someone hurts you so bad it stop hurting at all. Until something make you feel again, and then it all comes back. Every word. Every hurt. Every moment. How could you ever understand were I come from? Even if you ask, even if you listen you do not really hear, or see, or feel. You don't remember my story. You haven't walked my path. You haven't seen what I've seen. My past defines me. This is who I am. I am unseen, unheard , unwanted. That is what I am. If even I am anything. It seemed like the same thing that held me up forced me down.

In a world turned upside down, and order disappeared. Nothing was how it was suppose to be. And a heavy sadness filled my soul. Deeper and deeper I fell within myself, and nothing could show me out. Trapped in the misery of my life. Lost in the sorrow of my soul. Unable to see the light,Unable to see the dawn,to fee ,to hope,to dream. I found the darkest days of my life kept coming. The blackest night for my soul never stopped. It seemed like it was always nighttime, and nightmares, and never morning. And maybe you wonder why,but mostly you try not to think about it, and try to get by,and try to survive. And all the other stuff seems so much like nothing compared to just wanting the most important things back again. Like wishing you could see your mom smile again and hear her sing that one favorite song that always calmed you down when things were all messed up.

Or if you couldn't have her back, or at lease get to take care of your baby brother because you know he needs, and he's going to be so scared all alone. And who's going to hold his hand and whisper 'it'll be alright ' to him? And who will whisper it to me? I know that I'm helpless,dependent,desperate, but what happens when those you need the most threaten your very existence? I've heard plenty of promises and they all sound the same. But push hard enough and sooner or later they all prove to be empty. The sun comes up every morning, but do you know where? Each place it's somewhere different. It's hard to find east when you keep moving around,but at lease it comes. It always comes. I've come to depend on that.

And slowly,slowly season changed around me, and it seemed this time that maybe the world would not be pulled out from under me again. Feet safe,roots starting to grow. Little buds of hope for me. Slowly attempted to trust this new life. I wish someone would tell me it would be O.K. That one day, maybe I'll feel normal. That I won't always be alone. That I'll have a mommy that will tell me that love me, but that won't happen it never dose. My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.


	2. Hiding from fears

I am redoing this chapter because of some problems and mistakes I made. Thanks to BulletproofBabe, Desideria79, IsAbElLa5233, Kochabilka, Lovetta Dream, Troganmom, Typical. , Bitascull, Crazy-cloverleaf, Edwardsgirl23, Jessie Delva, Littlestir, Marlane, Mommyof3boys, Natjen2526, peaceinthecrease31, theoneandonlym, and prada25. Wow that is _**a lot**_ of names. Anyway back to the story.

Dean was hiding in my closet. I felt bad that I couldn't even help my own son. I feel so hopeless. Wait, _I am hopeless._ I know Charlie will be home soon. I fed Caleb-Dean already. I deiced that I would make chicken today. I make Charlie's dinner quick. Then I cleaned the house. I was zooming through the house to get it done.

At first I had trusted Charlie, but then his wife had died. All hell had broken loose. Trust is like a piece of paper, once it's crumple it can't be fixed perfectly. The bruises fade but the pain of the words used lasted forever and haunt me.

I hear the front door slam. I jump. I hear him coming closer, closer, and closer then...

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

Charlie punched me in the stomach two times then he kicked me in the back. _Ouch!_ I think to myself. I let out a small yelp of pain.

"Miss me today you worthless piece of trash?" Charlie exclaims with a smirk.

 _Hardly_ I think to myself. I look at the floor and think of Caleb-Dean. I didn't even notice when Charlie walked into the dining room to eat. He would _ **ALWAYS**_ make fun of my cooking.

"Yuck! Who made this food? A two-year-old?" Charlie exclaims. At first it hurt. Then there was fear.

I slowly shake my head no. He gets up from the table and makes his way towards me. I back up into a corner. _Crap! Now i'm completely trapped!_ I think to myself. I curl up into a ball.

"You're just making this easier than it already is!" Charlie says smiling.

He started to beat me. Then it stops. I'm confused then he starts to speak.

"You know I do this all because I love you?" He whispers.

I thought I was thinking but I had said it out loud without knowing. It was a horrible thing to say too.

"You don't destroy people you love! You have absolutely NO idea how worthless you make me feel! You ripped me up into so many piece i'm not even sure I still exist!" I say. Then I clamp my hand over my mouth.

Uh oh i'm in for it now. He takes of his belt. His arm is pulled back. Ready to come down on my bruised body. Then a miracle happens. The door bell rings. I'm saved by the bell. The doorbell!

"Who the hell is interrupting my special time with my _daughter_?!" he sneer at the word daughter.

He turns around slowly. He looks at me. He is furious. The he says quickly and quietly.

"No beating tonight but expect a much bigger beating tomorrow. Now leave you slut. I don't want to see your face anymore!" Charlie says.

I limp painfully to my room. I take out a sleeping Dean and hide him in my walk in closet. It had a crib in it. I kiss his head lightly and lock the closet door. He knows how to get out. There is a small door he can get out I go in the bathroom and check myself out. I had four broken ribs at the least, what I think to be a broken ankle, bruises cover every inch of my body(No joke), hand marks on my arms, legs, and neck, and quite a few cuts on my body.

It doesn't stop there. That's only from the neck down. My face contains of a black eye, seven slap marks from Charlie's hands, a few cuts, and a split lip. This is going to be hard to hide tomorrow. I have school tomorrow. Dean was going to daycare.

I go in my room and go in the closet. I pick up Caleb-Dean and look at him. His jade green eyes look up at me. His brown,curly hair was askew all over his face. I brush his hair from his face. His pale skin looked gray from the glowing moon. I smiled down at him. He slowly went to sleep. He was my brother's son. Charlie had killed him. In his final breath he told me to says that Dean was mine. He looked a lot like me so that was no concern. He would still call me Mama. Dean didn't know but, someday I would tell him. He is still to young to understand though. He is still very mature for his age. He is like my son in every way.

I put him back in his crib. I lock the door and crawl under the covers or my bed. I drift off to sleep trying not to think about what school was going to be like tomorrow.

Hope you like the changes I made! Please review and follow if you like my story.

HannahWoody :)


	3. Friends

Pain. Every time I move there is more pain. I have to get up to get Dean and myself ready. I look at Dean. He look so peaceful I almost didn't wake him. I shake him lightly. I pick him up and look down at his jade green eyes and smile. His green eyes meet my brown ones. He smiles a flashing smile back at me. His teeth were perfectly square and pearly white. Oh how I wish my brother could of meet him.

" Is Chawlie gone yet?" Dean asked. As to answer his question the door slams loudly. Dean jumps into my lap and buries his head in the crook of my neck. Then his tiny head pops up and looks around. It was very cute.

" Yes honey he is gone. Lets get dressed and get out of here." I tell him.

"Otay mama. how's the weafer today?" Dean quirks. A little more brave since Charlie was gone.

" It is supposed to be cold. Very cold." I answer his question. He ran as fast as his tiny legs would let him to my dresser to get his clothes.

I put on a navy-blue long sleeve shirt that covers all the cuts and bruises and black leggings. I had nothing to put on the wounds and bruises. My ribs and and ankle felt inflamed. I had no more wrap for my ankle or ribs. I'll just have to deal with it. I was wear my black converse. I turn around and start laughing for the first time in months. Dean's shirt was a button up. He skipped every other hole and there was at least five buttons that had no holes to go in. His pants were on backwards and his zipper was undone. His pants button was in one of the shirt holes. His shoes were on the wrong feet and he had mismatched socks. His comment made me laugh even harder.

"Umm.. Mama I don't think I did this right?" Dean says in a question. His face was laced with madness, confusion, and happiness. He was laughing to. He was wearing a light gray long sleeved shirt and black jeans. His shoes were a galaxy. I help him fix his clothes then we ate and then walked to the daycare.

"I scared mama." Dean says shyly. I was shocked and sad. He never liked to admit his feelings.

"Don't be scared baby. Mama will be back at 4:15 okay?" I say lightly.

"Otay mama." Dean whispers lightly. He grabs my hand and holds on tightly. I look down at him and smile then take a deep breath. Then we walk in.

We walk up to the front desk hand in hand. The we sigh-in.I kneel down to Caleb-Dean's height and look him in the eyes.

"Be brave and stay strong my baby boy." I say trying to stay strong for him. I wanted to cry.

"I will mama. I 'ove you mama." Dean whispers. He wraps his tiny arms around me.

" I love you too baby. See you soon." I say close to tears.

" Otay mama see you laters." Dean mumbles quickly.

" Hi! I'm Camilla but you can call me Cami. I'll take little Dean here." The young lady quirks up cheerfully. She was very beautiful.

I watch as he runs into the playroom. I turn on my heels. A sharp pain goes through my ankle. I limp to school. My ankle and ribs feel inflamed. Then it started to rain. I think of Dean and not the freezing cold rain. _Uh oh my cover-up is coming off!_ I think frantically. I was freaking out. I go into the school and limp slowly and aimless. After finding my classroom I limp in. I know all eyes are on me. My bruises and cuts make me stand out. That is until the new kids walk in. The girl was quite short she had spiky short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was already sitting down. The boy had bronze tousled hair and emerald green eyes. Both equally beautifully.

"Class these are the new kids. Alice and Edward Cullen. You guys can take a seat next to Bella." say Mrs.M.

I froze over. I didn't want anyone sitting next to me. I look around and see all the girl drooling over him. Some girls were sending him flirty waves and smiles. They were sending death glares at me. Some girl named Jessica looked at me and whisper.

"You such an unwanted moron. I don't understand why she sat them next to you. You deserve nothing." she Sneers. The pain of the word were destroying me. Not only did it happen at home but at school too. What did I do to deserve this. It is not my choice.

I look down at the table. I hear the chairs next to me scoot across the floor.

" Hi! I'm Alice and i'm guessing your Bella." Alice exclaims.

I look up at her and she gasps when she sees my face. She looks at how wet I was. I knew what was going to happen next. I expected it.

"What happened to your face and why are you so wet?" She whisper over to me in complete shock.

"It's nothing I walk to school and forgot my umbrella." I say. It didn't explain my bruises though.

"That is no-" , Alice started but was soon cut off.

"Isabella Swan please report to the office please a phone call for you." A female voice exclaims.

My heart skips a beat. I know it's Dean on the phone. I had a gut feeling. I get up numbly and limp to the front desk. I grab the phone quickly.

"Hello?!" I whisper quickly.

"Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

"Yes this is she."

"Caleb-Dean is fine. There was a gas leek at the daycare and we ask that you would pick him up." he says.

"Ok be there soon." I say relieved.

After getting every thing sorted out I took a cab to pick up Caleb-Dean. The office said it was okay if I keep him under control. I lied and said Charlie was out of town for the day. I get to the daycare and pickup Dean. He was pretty happy to see me.

"Mama!" Dean screams happily. He runs as fasts as his tiny legs can carry him.

"Dean! It is nice to see you again this morning." I say just a happily as him.

"Ya yous too." Dean was talking very fast.

" Dean,Dean, Dean you have to slow down okay?" I said with a light laugh.

"Otay, i'm just happy to see you." he say breathless.

"Your gonna go to my school. You'll have to stay quiet like when we are at Charlie's house and no running around. Okay buddy?" I say.

"Yes mama." Dean says. I pick him up and he buries his face in the crook of my neck. On the way back we talk little. We just enjoy the comfort of each other. I hold him tightly to me his face still in the crook of my neck. I introduce him as my brother. They all we ogling over how adorable he was. I had to go to gym class. Thankfully the gym teacher, , let me sit out cause of Caleb-Dean. I didn't think I was in the space to run. The morning went by fast. People would go on and on and on about how cute Dean was. I couldn't agree more. Then it was lunchtime.

"BELLA!" Alice Cullen calls from behind me.

"Hey Alice." I say.

"Aww... Who is this cutie?" Alice asked looking at Dean.

"Imma Caweb-Dean buts i liked to be called Dean." Caleb-Dean says proudly.

"I'm Alice" ,she says turning to me, "would you like to eat lunch with me?" Alice asked.

"OF COURSE" Dean quirked in a little too loud.

"Umm sure..." I say look at Dean sternly. He looks guilty at me.

We walk into the lunchroom. I order a salad, a bowl of grapes, and a cookie for Dean. We shared the salad. I was zoning off. Alice was talking to Dean who was happily sitting on my lap looking proud.

Alice got my attention by asking a question that caught me off guard.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner? You can bring your son too if you want." Alice exclaims.

Wait a minute. How did she know that Dean was my son if i was introducing him as my brother?

DUN DUN DUN!

What is gonna happen next? Do you like the changes? Did you think it was funny. Any suggestions?

Review and Comment

Love,

HannahWoody :)


	4. Friends and fear

This is a special chapter in Dean's POV!

Momma was always hurting. I was scared for her. She was trying to keep me safe, but it was making me sad. I wanted to help momma but she hide me away. When we moved to Forks I was thinking I was okay. I wasn't. Things only got worse. Way worse. Even when I'm hiding in the closet I hear bad words and momma's yells. I would always curl-up into a ball and put my hands over my ears and rock back and forth. That's why I was scared to go to daycare. I didn't want mommy to hurt. She promised to come back. She even came back early! Now we were eating lunch. Mommy was staring off in space.

"So Dean, is Bella your sister?" asked me. She was very friendly.

"Nope. She is my momma!" I say.

"Ohh? Really?" says and she makes me laugh.

"Yes she my mommy." I say and laugh again.

"Oh please call me Alice." she says smiling.

"Otay."

"How old are you?" That's easy to answer.

"I is two!" I says.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Gween and Bwack." I say.

"Oh...would you like to come to dinner at my house?" says Alice.

I think about it. Momma would get to eat and not get hurt tonight! That made me happy. We would get to eat together. Momma wouldn't have to make it .

"Ya! I means yes pwease." I say happily.

Alice turned to my mommy.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight? You can bring your son , Dean, too if you would like."Alice asks. Momma froze. Uh oh...

"ho-how do you know Dean's my son?"

"Dean told me."Alice says.

I look at momma and laugh nervously.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone." momma says.

"Can I tell my parents? They need to know." says Alice

"Fine, but only them." momma says.

"I'm going to call my dad and ask." says mommy.

"Okay."

She takes out her phone and calls Charlie. I can her all the things he says. He says yes.

"He said yes." Mommy says.

"YAY!" screams Alice. I cover my ears. That was what gave me hope.

Soo.. what do you think? Please review.

HannahWoody


	5. A Feast

_Hey guys i'm SOO sorry that I have not written in a long time. School has been crazy so has my life. I will try to update sooner. I redid the last few chapters because I was thinking about what I was going to do with the rest of the story and I thought that the last few chapters wouldn't make sense. So with out further interruptions I give you chapter 5!_

Charlie would be gone for 2 entire weeks. I was very happy. He had said that I could go to dinner with the Cullen's tonight. He would leave at 2:00 today. I got off of school at 4:00. we planned to have dinner at 5:00. I was in my last class right now. Dean was scribbling away in a coloring book. His smile reminded me of my brother. Oh how much I missed him. Caleb-Dean's curls, Jade green eyes, and pale skin reminded me of him so much. The bell rang with brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mommy, are us gonna walk today?" Dean asked.

"Yes baby we are." I replied taking his hand in mine.

We got all of his things in his backpack. I put his backpack over my shoulder. We were walking in silence.

"Mommy, I sleepy." Dean complained while rubbing his eyes.

I picked him up and put him on my hip. He went to sleep almost instantly. After a while he started to get heavy so I switched his tiny body to my other side. I could see my house. I started to run towards it. As I unlocked the door Caleb-Dean had woke up. I told him to keep his jacket and shoes on because we were going to leave again soon.

"Mommy, I is hungry. Can I has a nack?" he asked.

I shook my head yes and make him cracker and cheese. While he was eating them I took out the stroller. When Dean was done I strapped him in. I went out the front door and we started to walk to the Cullen's house. Dean was playing with his toy airplane. Sadly that was his only one. It was quiet until Dean asked me:

"Mommy? Is we ever gonna get away from Chawlie?" Dean whispered.

I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to say to him. When we were going up the Cullen's driveway.

"Honey, someday we will get out of this mess. I don't know when but we will." I promised him while I took him out and put him on my hip.

I knocked on the door and just then knew how much I was shaking. The door flew opened and Alice threw her tiny arms around me. I whimper as my ribs complained.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA! I'm so happy to see you here!" She screamed.

Wow for someone so small she sure has a tight hold. I started to rub my rib when she turned around. Dean had a death grip on my neck. I had to pry his small fingers off of my neck. I put him on the floor and took his hand. He hid behind my legs. Alice was showing us around the house.

"Emmett will not be eating supper with us." Alice said.

My face fell. _Emmett._ I thought. That was the name of my brother who Charlie killed. My heart started to hurt. I quickly regained myself. Could it be my brother Emmett? Could it be his son? No i'm just being silly. Dean noticed my face and looked up at me questionably. I just gave him a head shake. Not here not now. He understood. We walked downstairs to see a beautiful woman who must be Alice and Edward's mom.

"Hello, i'm Esme and you are?" Esme asked.

"Hi i'm Bella and this is Dean." I said.

"Why hello there Dean. How are you?" Esme asked looking down at Caleb-Dean

He hid behind my legs even more. He extended his arm up. I picked him up and he buried his face in my neck. His breath tickled my neck.

"He just shy." I said.

"I understand." Esme said. She patted his head.

"Lets go into the kitchen." Esme suggestions.

We go into the kitchen and see that the table was already set up. There was a lot of food on the table. Dean leaned into my and whispered into my ear.

"Dat a lot of food. It is a feast" Dean says his eyes wide.

"I know. You ready to eat?" I ask him.

He shakes his head yes. We sit down and make little talk. I found out that Esme's husbands name is Carlisle. They have 3 other kids. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. They all were adopted. Dean ate nicely. When I was full I said I was going to go wash Dean off. We washed off and then we said our good-byes and off we went. Dean was asleep by the time we got back i placed him on the bed and I went off to sleep with a full belly.

Hey guy I hope you like it. I will update soon.

TW13


	6. Sleepovers?

_Hey people. I woke up a day after I posted a chapter and I had like 5 new followers. Thank you SOO much guys! So I'm going to stop talking and get on with the chapter._

I woke up to Dean whispering in my ear.

"Mommy. I is hungry." Caleb-Dean shook my shoulders. I look up into his small face. His green eyes look into mine. I turn over to face him.

"What are you hungry for?" I ask him.

He shrugged and then his face lights up.

"Chocolate tip affles." He nearly screams.

I laugh at his excitement. I start to tickle him. He laughs and kick.

"Mommy! Pwease stop!" he barely gets out. I stop and he jumps off the bed. He runs downstairs.

I try to get up but my ribs are on fire. After I finally get up I try to step. I fall to my knees because of the pain in my ankle. It makes a huge _thump_ soundI let out a small yelp of pain. Dean comes running up the stairs.

"Momma? Is ou otay?" He asks me.

"Ya baby. I'm fine. Lets go back downstairs." I somehow get up on my feet. My ankle feels worse than ever. I go downstairs and make Dean his waffles.

"Mmm. Dis is so yummy!" Dean says moaning. I smile lightly.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Ark ark!" Dean squeals.

"Let go get ready then."

We dress warm. Dean wears a long sleeve slate gray shirt that has a picture of a white dinosaur on it. I wear a black sweater dress with sliver leggings. I put on a sliver scarf. I put Dean in is stroller. He plays with his one toy car happily. When we get to the park he runs to the swing. I push him lightly. After a while he wants to get down. I put him down and he runs to the sandbox. I sit down at the bench and watch him.

"Hi Bella." I turn around to see Alice Cullen.

"Hey Alice."

"Can you sleepover tonight? Please please PLEASE!" She yells.

"Alice I don't know. I mean I don't want to intrude and I have Caleb-Dean."

"My mom already said it was ok. Come on Bella please?!" She begs.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes of course I am. I love Dean and you." She explains.

"Ok what time do you want me to come over."

"NOW!" She yells.

I jump at how loud her voice is. Dean comes running over to us. I pick him up and set him on my lap.

"Hello Alwice." Dean says.

"Hi there Dean you gonna sleepover at my house tonight."

Dean looks up at me. He smiles and looks over at Alice.

"Dats awesome!" he said.

"I know it is we will get to do a lot of things." Alice shrills.

"When is we gonna go?" Dean questions.

"Right now." Alice proclaimed.

"But whats bout clothes?" Dean commented.

"We'll go by your house and go get them ok?"

"Well otay." Dean agrees.

I put Dean's stroller in the trunk and get in the front seat.

"Actually Alice could you come and get us in and hour? I have a few things to do.?" I ask.

"Sure i'll see you then." She agrees

"I'll leave the door unlocked just come in." I say

"Ok"

I get the stroller out of the back of the car and go inside. We eat really quick.

"Dean lets get your stuff ready."

"Otay mommy." Caleb-Dean yawns.

"Oh is somebody tired?" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Ya I is." Dean answers. He sits down on the floor. I really quickly get his and my stuff ready. I go down the stairs. Dean was trailing behind. I put our suitcases by the front door.

Dean starts to whine from behind me. I turn around and see Dean extend his hands toward me. I pick him up and bounce him lightly.

"Mommy. Can ou sing my ong?" Dean whispers.

I shake me head yes and start to sing.

 _Soon the night will come, quieting the sun, silent, the sound of night come through._

 _Hear the wind whispering, whispering to you,_

 _sleep, sleep,_ _sleep goodnight my sweet one good night, goodnight my dear one, goodnight my loved one, goodnight to you._

He starts to nod off sleep. He always tried to listen to the end of the song.

 _Moonlight shines bright, shining through the night, clouds floating, stars simmering, moon shining through._

 _Hear the wind whispering to you,_

 _sleep, sleep, sleep goodnight my sweet one, goodnight my dear one, goodnight my loved one, goodnight to you._

 _Goodnight my little one, sleep the night through._

Dean was now sleeping in my arms. My ribs hurt now more then ever. I think of how it would be to be a baby again. Not a care in the world. I would give anything to be a kid again. I wouldn't have to have any pain. I wish but here I am living my miserable little life.

"Wow that was beautiful." Alice said.

"Thanks. I think we are ready to go." I whisper.

"I'll take your bag you get Caleb-Dean in." She replies. I just nod my head.

I get Dean in and then get myself in. After a minute or two Alice comes into the car.

"How long were you standing there?" I whisper over to Alice.

"From the beginning of the song. You have a beautiful singing voice." Alice gushes.

"Thank."

We pull up into the Cullen's driveway. I take out a sleeping Dean. We go into the house and I hear the door shut. I turn around to see a _**VERY**_ familiar face. I gasp in surprise.

"Bells?Dean? Is that you?

Hehehe! I'm gonna end the chapter here.

Any guesses? I will try to update as soon as I can. I will make no promises though. School is VERY crazy right now.

Ok. How do you like it? Any suggestions? Please review or else I will have to cry. I will update as soon as I can

Twilightwolf13


	7. Emmett

Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a HUGE writers block. I think that I have found something that you guys will like. By the way you guys rock. I had at least 10 new followers last chapter. Congrats to 3 people who guessed right on who it was last chapter. Without further ado here is chapter 7!

/B/e/l/l/a/ /a/n/d/ /D/e/a/n

My heart is beating out of my chest. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Ow okay not a good idea._ I think to myself. My ribs were inflamed. I whimpered out in pain. I open my eyes to see my brother, Emmett.

"Bella!? Are you okay? What's wrong are you hurt?" Emmett says in a rush.

I shake my head you. There were unshed tears in his eyes. I look into his jade-green eyes. I fall into his arm. I try to choke back a sob. I fail greatly. He holds me in his arms. He rocks up back and forth.

"Shh.. it's okay. I've got you." He coos.

In this Caleb-Dean had chosen to wake up. He stretched in my arms and looks up at me.

"Hi momma." He says sleepily.

I smile at him and his face falterers ever so slightly. He must see that I was crying. He places small chubby hand on my face.

"Mommy, why was ou crying? He questions worried. Emmett tightens his arms around me. Dean looks confused.

"Whoa were dids ou come from?" Dean ask overwhelmed.

I smile at him. He starts to wiggle around in my arms. Trying to get out. I release him. He looks at me startled.

"Momma yous _bedekken_ is comin' off." My eyes widen. I jump out of Emmett eyes and let my hair cover my face. I couldn't let him see my bruised face.

" _D_ _ank je Decaan_ " I reply back to him and take his hand in mine. I run up the stairs with Dean beside me and go into the bathroom. I slam the door shut and lock it.

"Dat was fun!" Dean sequels.

I roll my eyes. I had taught Dean some dutch in case of an emergency. I look at my face to see all of my bruises showing. I cringe back. My jaw was swollen. My face was decorated in an array of bruises.

"Good boy Dean." I say to him. I pull the cover-up out of my pants pocket. I apply it to my face.

Dean had told me that my coverup was coming off and they could see my bruises. I said thank you Dean back to him.

"Bells? It's me Emmett. Is something wrong?" I jump at the sudden sound in the quiet bathroom.

" Nnn-no I'm fine. I jus-just had to do something." I stutter.

I pick up Dean and put him on my hip. He put his head on my shoulder. I put the cover-up in my back pocket and open the door. Dean starts to squirms and I set him down. He runs into Edward's room. I could see Edward lightly strumming on his guitar. He looked up to see Dean trying to climb the bed. Edward help him on the bed.

"Hey Edward could you watch Caleb-Dean for a few minutes?" Emmett asks Edward.

I could see Dean poking at the guitar like it was going to come alive at any moment. He looked scared.

"Dean", He jumps I chuckle lightly," I'm going to talk to Emmett for a little bit, you stay with Edward okay?"

"Otay momma." Dean replies. He was already interested in the guitar. I was grateful for the time alone with my long lost brother. My leg were shaking. We walk into Emmett room.

"Bella?" Emmett voice is laced with worry and disbelief. I look up at him.

"I thought you were dead!" I shout. I was hurt and mad. I whimper out in pain. My ankle and rib hurt. My face was throbbing. I was emotionally and physically tired.

"I-I well, It's a long story." He explains. My lip starts to quiver.

His face falls and he grabs me in a rough hug. I let out a yelp of pain. He jump and lets me go instantly. I cradle my ribs.

"What's wrong with your ribs?" He asks.

I step back afraid that he would be ashamed that I don't have the courage to stand up to Charlie. I could stand up for myself and most importantly, Dean.

"Bella it's okay. I'm sorry for not trying to save you or my son," he start to cry," the last time that I saw him is when he was only 5 months."

"Dean has never been hurt." I whispers. I run into Emmett's arms. I start to sob. He sits down on the floor and pulls me into his arms.

"I-I missed you so much, Em." I choke out.

"Shh.. I've got you know and I'm not letting go." He says.

"I just missed you so much."

"Bells can you let me see your ribs?" He gentle coaxes me.

I lift my shirt up for him to see my bruised ribs. He flinches back when he sees them. He fingers gentle ghost over my bruises skin.

"Do you have cover-up on?" He whispers. I just nod. He chokes up on his silent cry.

"Do you _really_ want to see my face?"

He nods. I stand up to go and get a wet towel. I feel a pull on my arm. I pull my arm away because of the pain that shots up it. Emmett looks at my apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Let me get the towel. It's my turn to take care of you." He picks me up like a child and places me on the bed. He takes a slate gray colored blanket and covers me with it.

"I'll be right back." He says before swiftly walking out the door.

I sit up and look around at the room. On one side of the room there is a dresser. Next to it is a black metal trash can. There is also a little bookshelf full of book. On the next side is a T.V. and a silver radio. His wall were a light green color. On the third side is a bunch of pictures. I could see that Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Esme were in one photo. There was also three other people that I had not clue who they were. One was a beautiful blonde girl. She had icy blue eyes and blonde curly hair. She was a very gorgeous women. Next to her is a boy who exactly looked like her. The only different was that he had slightly different color eye. His were a bit darker blue.

The other guy looked to older. He was just as beautiful as Edward and Alice. I guessing that that guy was their father. He had bronze hair and emerald-green eyes. He looked similar to Edward. I was just going to get up to look more closely when I hear Emmett's footstep. I quickly lay back down and look over at the door.

"Hey." Alice said. She wasn't what I was anticipating.

"Hi Alice."

"How do you know who Emmett is?"

Oh crap.

I'm going to end then chapter here. What do you think will happen next? Do you think that Bella will come clean and do you guys want a chapter in Dean's POV on what is going on in Edward's room

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

if you liked this chapter,

then you know what to do...

REVIEW!

Ok that was a little cheesy but anyway I will try and update soon.

TwilightWolf13


	8. Wars, Boys, Makeovers, and Movies

Hey. Here's a new chapter for you! I am watching my sister Rhianna now. I have a few questions. I have something going up in the next few chapters. I have a poll up on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check it out. It's very important. I also need name suggestions. If the poll isn't working please let me know.

/O/H/ /B/A/B/Y/ /B/A/B/Y

I rack my brain for someway to tell her the truth slowly. I come up with nothing. I try to sit up. My ribs complain greatly. I try not to whimper. My hand flies to my chest. I use my other hand to support my weight. I lean up against the headboard.

"Alice, i'm going to tell you something. Please don't freak out," I plead. She looks at me impatiently," Alice he's my brother."

Her small jaw drops.

"I don't- I mean- _no-?_ Wait Wah?" She says.

I shake my head. I don't know how to explain it. What was I going to say? I don't even know myself. My ankle throbs. My body screams in pain. Emmett walks in.

"Hiya Alice! Uhh... are you okay? If you don't close your jaw you'll catch flies!" He jokes.

"Emmett you said you did't have any siblings." Alice hissed.

My heart dropped. Big hot tears ran down my cheek. He was probably ashamed that he had _me_ as a sister. I am a useless being. My own brother even knows that. I'm a screw-up. A mistake. A nobody. Nothing. That is what I am. If I am anything.

"Bells I didn't mean that" He explains.

I shake my head. I kick off the blanket off of me. I run on my injured ankle. I run into Edward's room to get Caleb-Dean. I keep my head down.

"Momma?" Dean asks. I pick him up. I'm about to run out of the room. I'm just about to the door when it's closed. I feel a hand on my arm. An electrical current run through my body. I jump.

"Bella, what wrong?"Edward whispered.

I try to open the door. Edward steps in front of me. I set Dean down.

"What's wrong? You can trust me." He says.

I start to sob. He face falters. He pulls me into his arms. I trash around. I punch and kick. All of a sudden all of the power drains out of me. I slump up against his chest. I had cried a lot today. I was emotionally and physically tired.

"Shh... it's okay. Please don't cry. Your safe here. I promise. What happened?" He coos. Dean stands there. He comes over to sit my my lap.

"Ya momma Chawlie is no here." He says. I freeze. Thankfully Edward hadn't heard what Dean said.

Edward gentle strokes my face. His hands are cold. It's feel nice upon my bruised throbbing face. His hands are big. They are soft and smooth. He gentles rocks Dean and I. Dean grips onto my shirt. After a few minutes his grips loosens, his breathing slows. I look down at him. He's peacefully sleeping. With Edward still rocking us I soon fall into a deep sleep.

/N/O/T/ /T/H/E / /E/N/D/ /O/F/ /T/H/E/ /C/H/A/P/T/E/R/

I wake up buried in a cocoon of warmth. I lift my head off of a hard object. I look to see Edward slumped up against the door. His head was resting on my own head but is now on my shoulder. Caleb-Dean stirs and then wakes. He looks around the room. Then he looks at me. He smiles brightly.

"I is 'ill tired. Can 'ou sing to me?" He whispers tiredly.

I nod my head _yes._ I start to sing Caleb-Dean's lullaby.

 _Soon night will come_ _quieting the sun,_

 _silent the sound of the sound of the night coming through,_

Dean's eyes start to droop. His head lies up against my chest. His hand was sprawled against my stomach. Edward starts to stir. His head moves. It leans up against the door. I notice know I'm still in his lap.

 _Hear the wind whisp'ring, Whispering to you,_

 _sleep, sleep, sleep_

 _goodnight my sweet one,_

 _goodnight my dear one,_

 _goodnight my loved one to you_ _goodnight,_

Dean's breathing slows and his jade-green eyes flutter shut. I'm about to finish the rest of the song when...

"Such a beautiful voice. I love the song too." I jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean too scare you." Edward starts to chuckle.

"It's okay." I whisper.

"Can you finish the song? Please it's so beautiful." He pleads. His face lights up.

"Wait. I have an idea." He says excitedly. He stands up taking me in his arms. He was holding me in the way that you would hold a newborn.

He walks over to his bed. He walks away looking for something. He set Dean and I on it. He comes back with his guitar. He sits right next to me.

"Okay. I think I know the melody. You sing and I'll play. Deal?" He asks me. A smile creeps on my face. I loved music.

"Deal." I agree. I start singing the rest of the song.

 _Moonlight shines bright,_

 _shining through the night,_

 _Clouds floating, stars shim-'ring, moon shin-ing through._

 _Hear the wind whis'ring,_ _whispering to you,_

 _sleep, sleep, sleep,_

 _goodnight my sweet one,_

 _good night my dear one,_

 _good night my loved one,_

 _to you good night._

He plays a few end cords. I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot. He smile back. I look at the clock. It's only 6:30 pm. I look around his room. That was something that I didn't get to do early.

His walls are a denim color. His bedsheets are a gold color. One side of his room is full of CDs and a CD player. The side next to it is a dresser. There is also a walk-in closet. The side across from it is full of pictures like in Emmett's room. The only difference is the blonde girl. It looks like the girl is pregnant. Very pregnant. Edward must of have notice me staring at the pictures.

"That blonde girl is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. That guy next to Alice is Jasper and the one next to Esme is my father Carisle." He explains.

I nod my head. I think _wait, Emmett has a girlfriend and_ _she's pregnant._

"They don't now what she pregnant with yet. They are going to find out in two weeks." He says

Suddenly the door slams open and Dean jumps up awake.

"I DEMAND WAR!" Alice screeches.

"On what?" Edward ask.

"ON BELLA YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! IT _MY_ SLEEPOVER!" she wails.

Edward's arms wrap around my body. He pulls me closer. My ribs complain greatly but this is fun.

"Hmm... I don't think I'm ready to give her up yet." He say smugly.

She lets out a frustrated scream. She looks like she's going to rip off his head. She grabs a pillow thats on the ground and throws it at his head. He expects this and easily dodges the incoming pillow. He smiles at her. Then she smiles.

"Oh Dean.. could you come here" She says ever so sweetly. My eyes widen.

Dean walks over towards Alice. When he gets close enough Alice scoops him up in her arms.

"HAHAHAHA! I have Dean on my team. You 2 are on a I win I get Bella and Dean. If you win which you won't you get Dean and Bella." She says. Then she runs away with Dean in her arms.

"She just stole my kid!" I exclaim.

"Well, then we better get him back." He says. Explaining his plan.

/T/H/E/ /W/A/R/ /B/E/G/I/N/S/ /W/H/O/ /W/I/L/L/ /W/I/N/?/

We hide under his bed. His hair was spiked. He had a camo bandana on his head. He also had that black stuff on his cheeks in a line. He was wearing a white thick strip tank-top and camo pants. His boots were leather. He had a huge squirt gun in his hands filled to the rim with red colored kool-aid. He looked like a total badass.

I had a black tank-top and a camo jacket on. My pant were a dark blue pair of jeans. I had some boots on that had spikes on them. My face had that black stuff on it too. I had a high ponytail. I had a camo bandana like Edward. Expect my tie was in the front. It made it look like a bow. I also had bright red lipstick on. We stole Alice's makeup bag. After she had discovered we had stolen her bag the whole house heard he scream. Then she said,

"EDWARD I'M SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice was pissed.

My gun was loaded with blue kool-aid and was much bigger than Edward's gun. I could hear Alice's footsteps towards the door.

"Hello. May the war begin. Oh and may the odds be EVER in your favor." I roll my eyes. Oh Alice.

She was wearing the same clothes as me. Her spiky hair had a pink camo bandana. She didn't have any make-up because we stole it. I gasp when I see Dean. Edward clasps his hand over my mouth.

"Shh.. she'll hear us." He whispers so quietly that I can barely hear it.

"Dude look at what she did to my kid!" I whisper-scream.

He lets out a gasp and I clasp my hand over his mouth. I smile smugly over at him. My poor baby had his hair spiked like Edward's his little face had dirt on it. He had twigs in his hair. His white t-shirt had holes in it. So did his black pants. His boots were caped in mud. He looked so messy. He had a nerf gun in his hands. As did Alice.

"Geez he look a little messy." Edward says.

"No shit sherlock." I say sarcastically.

"Mommy? Can 'ou tum out if 'ou 'ove me?" Dean asks sadly. Damn Alice.

"She's using my kid against me! What do I do!?"

His smirk is undeniably huge.

"Looks like we have to go strait to the BIG plan." He whispers.

I smile at him. I slither out from underneath the bed. I can see Alice looking in the closet.

"They've go to be here somewhere." Alice mutters under her breath.

I sneak behind her and push in the closet. I then look it.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice screams.

Dean looks at me wide eyed.

"Hi mommy." He says nervously.

"Hello, my sweet Caleb-Dean." I say sweetly.

"Uh Oh." He murmurs.

"Oh yes uh oh it is."

I pick him up and put him on the bed. I start to tickle him.

"Momma! 'top it!" He giggles. I stop. I get an idea. I whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to go under the bed with Edward. You go and let Alice out _quietly._ I'm going to tell Edward that Alice is still in the closet. In that time tell here to go and get rope. We are going to tie him up and give him a make-over." I smirk.

"Otay."

I slither under the bed.

"I got Dean and her caught. Come on lets get out."

His back is turned to the door. I see Alice with rope in hand. Damn she's fast. I jump on his back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. My legs are around his arms.

"Ahhh!" He screams.

"NOW ALICE!" I scream.

She wraps the rope around him. We drag him to Alice's room. There we tie his feet to the legs of a chair. Then we tie his waist to the chair. After he is all secure I run to get the make-up. Edward is thrashing around.

"EMMETT! JASPER! HELP ME!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

They both come running in. I hide the duck-tape behind my back.

"Hello boys." I coo.

"Crap," Emmett says," we are going up against the worlds greatest prankster, Bella. Just so you know we're screwed."

Alice attacks from behind. She tapes Jasper down. I tape Emmett down.

"MAKE-OVER TIME," Alice screams,"Rosie can you come here?"

In comes the beautiful, pregnant, blonde girl.

"Oh my god." She exclaims.

"Babe please help us." Emmett whimpers.

"Hand me that make-up bag." Rosalie says smugly.

"ROSALIE LET ME OUT NOW OR SOO HELP ME GOD.." Jasper screeches.

"DUDE! DON'T MESS WITH A PREGNANT LADY!" Edward and Emmett scream at the same time.

Rosalie takes out eye liner. She starts to write the word 'moron' on his head.

"Let the make over begin!" I announce.

/T/I/M/E/ /P/A/S/S/

After we are do the boys look horrible. They have makeup all over their faces. Lipstick on their lips and around it. Dean had drawn 'pictures' all over their faces. Caleb-Dean was sitting on a chair. He had a grape juice box in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"Dinners ready!" Esme yells.

We each grab a boy. They were still in their chairs. Dean finishes his cookie and leaves his juice box on the chair. He runs ahead of us. I grab Edward. He pouts.

"I thought that we were partners. Meanie." He talk like a 2 year-old. He sticks his tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes. Somehow we get downstairs. When Esme sees us she bursts out in laughter.

"Oh my God. Carlisle come here and grab the camera. You'll want to come see this!" She starts laughing again.

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Dang it." Dean mutters.

"What's wrong Caleb-Dean?" I ask.

"I welfed my tuice upstair." He complains.

"It's okay you can get it when we got back up."

"Otay. Fanks mommy."

Esme comes in with the camera.

"Girls get in the photo! You're the ones who made these boys look like they did." Esme says.

I scoop up Dean and lean forward with him. My face was in between Edward's and Japer's. Dean smiles with his eyes shut showing all his teeth. I made bunny ears for Edward. Alice's arms are wrapped around Jasper. His face is gloomy. It clearly says 'Don't mess with me right now'. Rosalie had her eyes crossed. She was sticking her tongue out at Emmett who was pouting. When I look at Edward he's smiling.

"Say cheese everybody!" Esme exclaims.

"Cheese ewerybody!" Dean yells.

We all laugh. A blush creeps up on Dean's pale skin. We all sit down to eat. We expect for..

"HEY? WHAT ABOUT US?!" Emmett booms.

"I think that the girl could feed you. How about that?" Carlisle jokes.

We go over by the boys and start to feed them.

"This sucks. We are like human babies!" Emmett exclaims.

"Emmett babies are humans." Rosalie says.

"Oh ya. They're tiny human being." Emmett flushed.

"Wait. I just notice this now. Why is Alice, Edward, Dean, and Bella dressed like that?" Jasper asks confused.

"Well, this dumbo Edward decided to steal Bella. So I stole Dean and we were going to fight. Edward and Bella stole my make-up bag. When Dean and I were going to attack Bella locked me in a closet and then Dean unlocked me. He told me to get rope. So I did. Then she jumped on Edward and I tied him up. She said that we were going to give him a make-over. You guys know the rest." Alice says in a rush.

They all nod. We continue to eat. After that we go into Alice's room.

"Can we get this make-up off of our faces yet?" Edwards complains.

"Fine, but we get to do it." Alice compromises.

We go and get a washcloth. I wipe off Edward's face.

"Thank you so much. Uhh.. can I get out?" He says struggling up against the rope.

"After we watch a movie. Hmm... how about _The Starving Games_?" Alice suggests.

"Ok. I've heard that, that movie is hilarious." Rosalie agrees.

"Ya i'll watch anything." I say. I look on the bed to see Dean sleeping.

Alice starts the movie.

/T/I/M/E/ /T/O/ /U/N/T/I/E/ /T/H/E/ /B/O/Y/S/

The movie was really funny. We untie the boys. They slump out of the chairs onto the floor. They soon fall asleep.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Rosalie complains.

"Then go to sleep. I'm going to." Alice says.

I struggle to keep my eyes open. I am laying next to Edward. My eyes start to droop. I give into my sleepiness. Tonight I have no nightmares. Just ones filled with bright colors and peaceful images.

I'm going to end this here.

Please vote on the poll.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

This was probably one of the longest chapter i've ever made.

I hope that you guys like it.

I need name ideas. I'll write as soon as I can. This is almost an 3,000 word chapter. Don't forget the poll.

Twilightwolf13


	9. Spring Cleaning and Surprises

50 followers! Yay. Congratulations to rachaelpara1982! You the 50th follower. The baby are...

Soon to be found out. Here is the next chapter.

/B/A/B/Y/ /O/R/ /B/A/B/I/E/S/

I wake up to feel small hands lightly tapping my face. I open my eyes to see Dean smiling brightly at me. I smile back. I pick him up and swing him in the air. He giggles and I set him on my hip.

He lays his head on my shoulder wraps his arms around my neck. I lock around the room. Everyone was still asleep. I quickly get dressed and then get Dean dressed. I wear leggings with a white sweater and a plaid scarf. I also wear brown knee-high boot with gold buckles on each side. I have my hair in a messy bun. My earnings are feathers. I put on my cover-up.

Dean has a long sleeved plaid shirt that has the colors neon Green, light blue, dark blue, and white. He has overalls on that are dark blue. I pick him up and head downstairs. Esme and Carlisle left at 5:00 AM. I look over at the time. 5:45.

I make my way into the kitchen. I set Dean on the island in the kitchen. He swings his feet ever so slightly. He hums his ABC'S. I shake my head at him. I look around for the ingredients for waffles.

"Chocolate tip affles!" Dean exclaims. His favorite I laugh.

"Yep buddy it sure is."

He looks around happily. I get out the waffle maker. Emmett showed me where that was. He also loved chocolate chip waffles. Just like Dean. One of the many things they have in common. I look down at my outfit. Ha I was wearing similar clothes like this yesterday.

My wrist complains as I mix the second batch of waffle mix. After that I put them on a plate in the middle of the island. I pick up Dean. I start walk upstairs when I see a basket of laundry. I walk over to it and fold them. I then put them away quietly. I got back downstairs and put more in the washer. I do the dishes. I sweep and vacuum. I wash off the counter. After all of that I put the clothes in the dryer. I vacuum of the furniture. I go upstairs.

I clean up all of their rooms. I don't know why I just do. I even vacuum and change the bed sheets putting them in the washer. I clean up the room we stayed in last night. I fold the clothes and put the bed sheets in the dryer. I put those clothes away.

I look over at the clock. 7:15. Emmett and Rosalie are going to an ultrasound at 10:00. I warm the waffles back up again. I get out whipping cream, strawberries, blueberries, Orange juice, Apple juice, chocolate milk, syrup, and plates. I make bacon, sausage and eggs. Both over easy and scrambled. I set them on the counter.

I set the table. I fold the bed sheets and them away. I go upstairs.

"WAKE UP!" I scream in Emmett's ear. He wakes up and jumps.

"AHH!"

I roll on the floor laughing.

"Hey so not funny!" He scream. His breath is fast.

Everyone else wakes up.

"WAFFLES!" I hear Alice scream running downstairs.

Everyone is soon awake and runs downstairs.

"Sweet! Bella 's waffles are the best!"

Dean was already at the table eating. I sit down and eat.

"Bella did you make this all? This is amazing." Alice moans.

I nod my head blushing.

"Aww we have chores!" Jasper complains.

Everyone groans. My eyes widen. Uh oh. They all get up and put their dishes in the sink. I clean they quickly and put them away.

"Why isn't their any clothes?"

"My bed has new sheets."

"Mine too. And my room is clean AND my clothes are put away."

"My room is cleaned. And my make-up is put away."

"Even the bathroom is organized."

"What is going on?"

"The dishes are done."

"Everyone in the living room!"

I hear all of those shouts. And my cheeks get warmer every time they shout. I was already sitting on the couch.

"Even the living room is clean!" I hear.

Everyone is confused. I sit there trying to ignore all the pain every where.

"None of us were awake except for.." Emmett trails off.

They all look at me. I look down at the floor my face as red as a strawberry.

"Bella is there something your not telling us?" Edward asks mischievously.

"Uhh no?" I try.

"Get her" Alice yells.

Pretty soon I'm in a hug. I groan. My body hurts.

"You did this. Geez it was a sleepover not a clean party." Alice says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh GEEZ Rosie we gotta go." Emmett says. It was 9:45.

They rush out the door. We all sit there laughing and talking. I totally forget about how broken I am and enjoy the moment.

/T/I/M/E/ /P/A/S/S/E/S/ /F/A/S/T/

We all are on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie come into the living room looking pale.

"Hey how's the baby?"

"Umm Dont You mean babies?" Emmett asks.

Alice gasps then squeals. Dean puts his hands over his ears.

"YOUR HAVING TWINS?!"

"Try triplets."

Alice screams.

"WHAT ARE THEY?"

"Girl girl and boy"

"LETS GO SHOPPING NOW!"

Everyone groans and Alice takes off.

"Well there goes Alice" Edward chuckles.

"That's not all. The doctors got the due date wrong. She's actually 8 and a half months pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screams.

That's certainly news

I'm going to end the chapter here.

Hey guys I'm going to need 5 reviews to write another chapter. I really need more reviews I need to know what you guys what.

So that's this chapter. Hope you like and...

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

If your happy with this chapter won't you PLEASE Review

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

It's supposed to be to the tune of If you Happy and you know it..

Okay I'm weird anyways...

Here are the name to vote on..

Nazy

Garbo

Tyler Antony Cullen

Gabe theodor Cullen

Chloe jasmine Cullen  
Lisa Marie Cullen  
Dylan Samuel Cullen  
Claire emerald Cullen  
Mason Carlise Cullen  
Elizabeth Emma Cullen

If you have anymore subjections let me know.

TwilightWolf13


	10. Bad News

Hey guys I'm being completely honest when I say this I have been trying really hard to update. My life has been completely out of place. Stuff at home is making me exhausted and sad. School has been even worst. The work is hard and people are horrible. Thanks Annika for being a great friend. And thanks to all you guys for all your support. I really appreciate it. It means alot to me. Here's the thing... I may have either sprained or broken my wrist. I will still try to update but no promises. I'm soooo sorry! I feel so bad about this. I hope you understand. Once again thanks for everything. P.S. I write with my right hand and that is the hand I injured. So this was very difficult to write.

-TwilightWolf13


End file.
